


Dibs!

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just walked into a room at this party, and someone yelled 'Dibs!'"  Brian has no idea what he's in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the wonderful meme from the [Texts from Team Toretto](http://textsfromteamtoretto.tumblr.com/) Tumblr. I blame Hellbells and MsWriter for encouraging my insane ideas... and going along with it by making their own Team Toretto based one-shots. I'm sure they'll be more of them in the future too.

Brian had barely stepped into the Toretto house, observing the partying racers around him, when he heard someone yell, “Dibs!”  Before he even blinked, a hard body was shoving him back against the staircase, hands grabbing at his wrists.  When his blue eyes focused on the person in front of him though, it was probably the last person he expected.

“Leon?” he asked, furrowing a brow.  “What the hell, bro?”

The brunette smirked.  “Oh, you’ll see.”  The blonde stiffened as Leon leaned into him, pinning his wrists as he ran his nose along Brian’s neck.  “Relax,” he whispered, the hint of laughter in his voice.  “Just play along.”

What he’d said was the only thing keeping Leon from going flying across the room.  “What are you playing at?” he growled out through clenched teeth.

Once again though, he only received a “you’ll see” in reply.

Leon let go of one of his wrists to bring his hand up to his neck, while his head dipped to the other side.  Brian let out the breath he’d been holding involuntarily when he felt the trail of heated kisses on his neck.  Leon pushed him further against the wall, letting his other wrist go to trace his hand down Brian’s side, settling it on his hip.

“ _Play along,_ Bri,” Leon whispered again, nibbling on his earlobe.  “Trust me, alright?”

Brian swallowed hard, nodding.  It was a lot of faith to go on, but it was _Leon._ He didn’t have the capacity to be cruel to him.  If it were anyone else, he may have thought it was a set up for some nasty joke.  Still, he didn’t understand.

He was forced into a split second decision when the forceful kisses started to travel up his jaw.  Brian turned his head into the kiss that slammed into his mouth.  It was a greedy, needy kiss, and the blonde was shocked at the intensity.  His hands came up, finding purchase on Leon’s back without any conscious thought.

Their little make-out session was cut short though, when Leon was suddenly shoved roughly away.  He smashed into the archway near the front door, grunting on impact.  But he was smirking.

Brian’s head snapped to see who had slammed into Leon, finding none other than Vince.  For once it seemed, his scowl of disdain was focused on someone else.

“What gives, V?” Leon demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  That conspiratory smirk was still on his face though.

“Back off,” Vince growled back.  His hand came down on the scruff of Brian’s neck, but he didn’t grab him roughly as he would have expected, rather his thumb was rubbing at the base of his skull absentmindedly.

“What?” Leon challenged.  “Got some sorta claim to him, brother?”

Vince growled back louder, squeezing Brian’s neck and pulling him into his side.  “I said _back off_.”

Leon snickered, starting to walk back into the living room.  He threw a glance over his shoulder, winking at Brian.  Suddenly, Leon’s plan became crystal clear.  But that meant…

He turned his head to find Vince staring at him, a fire in his eyes he instantly recognized.  It was the same look he’d been getting since he started coming around, the one that went straight to his gut.  Vince’s expression softened a bit, his eyes flickering across his face.

“I’m the one that gets to call dibs around here,” he mentioned in his usual deep, gruff manner.

Brian couldn’t have been more surprised when Vince closed the distance, drawing him into a deep kiss.  When the shock past though, he smiled into it, stepping closer and tossing an arm over the other man’s shoulder.  The tattoo-covered, blue-eyed, rough and tough brunette he’d been eyeing for weeks was finally his.

An hour later, Brian was curled up on Vince’s lap in the overstuffed recliner in the corner.  “’Bout time you came around,” the blonde mentioned, grinning winningly at him.

“Yeah, well…”  Vince shrugged, a smug grin on his face.  “I’m a jealous bastard.”

 _Speaking of_ , Brian thought, looking around just as Leon was slinking through the living room.  “Yo, Leon!” he called.  Said man paused to look at him.  “Thanks, bro.”

Leon grinned, taking in the sight of them together.  “Anytime, Bri.”  He toasted them with his Corona, taking a sip.  Brian could already hear the rumbling growl below him as Vince caught on to just what had happened, when Leon had to dig him again for good measure.  “No seriously, I mean it,” he continued.  “You’re a damn good kisser.”

Vince yelled something along the lines of how he was going to skin Leon alive, trying to jump up to run after him.  Brian, however, wasn’t having any of it.  He _may_ have taken advantage of his fired up state to start another heated make-out session with the man.  And Leon _might_ have been smart enough to hang out back the rest of the night.

All completely worth it.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
